The cost of printing hard copies of electronic documents on paper may add up over time and result in a considerable expense to businesses and individuals. Printing costs depend on the usage of printer consumables, such as paper or ink. The more ink and paper that documents require, the more expensive it is to print those documents. In that regard, one way to lower printing costs is to reduce the amount of ink or paper used when documents are printed.